


'What would I do without you?'

by DocX



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, and honestly?, because im not old enough to write smut, im love them, pure fluff, these two are so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocX/pseuds/DocX
Summary: Falcon has to go on an assignment, and gets caught up in personal matters.





	'What would I do without you?'

Falcon Graves was not having a very good day.

Of all the days his pesky boss had to send him out to do stuff, it /had/ to be the day of his boyfriend's  
birthday. And, on top of all that, it was the same day that all the major roadways just /had/ to be repaved.  
So, Graves decided to take the train. As he wsa standing in the cramped traincar, he overheard the train  
speaker: /'Next stop will be: .'/ Falcon sighed. Finally, he could get off this cramped  
and musty train! The train slowed down, then came to a halt. The rush of people caught Falcon off-guard, and  
he managed to squeeze through the ocean of suits and cases alike to walk out onto the platform.

He looked around, trying to orient himself, before he saw that familiar tuft of red tailfeathers. It was Mark,  
who had decided to take a day trip to the /one fucking place he wasn't supposed to be/. Graves pinched the  
bridge of his nose, asking himself, /why/? He followed the bright red in the sea of dark feathers before  
arriving behind Mark, who was nonchalantly riding around on his hoverboard, playing obnoxious music from his  
headphones while using that blasted phone of his. Falcon tapped his shoulder, and he heard the music stop. Mark  
swiveled around on his hoverboard, coming face to face with his bodyguard-turned-boyfriend.

'Gravesy! How's my favourite--'

Mark's introduction was cut short by a swift arm around his head, pinning Mark to Falcon's side and locking  
him in place.

'/What/ have I told you about cutting work?' Graves growled at Mark.

'Uhh, not to... do... it? Come on, Gravesy! It's my birthday, the one day I get to do things I'm normally not  
allowed to do! Ease up!'

Mark struggled to free himself from Falcon's grip, but to no avail. Falcon sighed, and slowly eased his grip on  
Mark's neck, allowing the small bird to slip from his grasp and right himself on his hoverboard. Mark rolled up  
beside Falcon, and placed his arm on Falcon's shoulder, causing Falcon to tense up while his boyfriend just laughed.

'Man, why do you have to be so tense? All I'm asking is for a little freedom on my special day. Speaking of which...'

Mark traced his finger across his boyfriend's chest,

'What did you get /me/ for my birthday?'

Falcon glared at mark, who pulled his hand back, and continued to browser various social medias. Before he could answer,  
however, his pocket vibrated. Falcon pulled out his own phone - a wPhone 7, the latest model, a gift from Mark - and tapped  
the screen to answer.

'FALCON!'

Falcon groaned. His boss had decided to call him at the worst opportune moment.

'Yes, boss?'  
'Have you caught that bastard yet?'  
'No, sir, I got caught up in some... personal matters.'

Falcon heard Mark giggle, and say, 'how thoughtful!'

'Well, our client decided to bail on us, so I've /generously/ decided to give you the day off. Enjoy, and Goodbye.'

Mark, who was listening in on this whole conversation, jumped up with joy, and then lost his balance before Falcon caught  
him with one winged arm. The two stared into each others eyes, before Mark jumped up and gave him a peck on the forehead.  
Falcon recoiled, dropping Mark on top of his hoverboard, and brushed himself off.

'You /know/ we don't do that in public!!' he reamed at Mark.

'Awe, come one! It's not like anybody... saw...' Mark's voice trailed off when he saw the crowd that had gathered around  
the two lovebirds, with the various cellphone cameras pointed their way. Mark immediately turned a ripe shade of maroon, and  
started to have a mild anxiety attack. Falcon, seeing the small bird trying not to cry, immediately swooped him up in his hands,  
and carried him off to a random building, to where they stopped inside the men's bathroom. Mark, realizing what had happened,  
broke into tears, clutching at Falcon's chest. Falcon's heart throbbed, because he couldn't do anything to help Mark.

'I d-didn't r-r-realize they w-were watching, I-I'm s-sorry, I...' Mark, trying to apologize through tears, was shushed by  
Falcon placing a hand over his beak. 'It's okay. What's important is that you're safe.' Falcon replied, and gave the parrot  
a small smooch on the cheek, which caused Mark to giggle, sniffling and wipe his tears away. Falcon kept giving small kisses  
to his boyfriend, all while grinning like a maniac. Mark, on the other hand, had stopped crying and was laughing so hard, it  
was difficult for Falcon to aim properly. Eventually, the two settled down, and Mark leaned into Falcon's chest, grinning.

'What would I do without you?'

\--Fin.--


End file.
